


Love is an Illusion

by prismaxle



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismaxle/pseuds/prismaxle
Summary: As Maki sets about preparing a small celebration for her lover's birthday, she reminisces on a precious moment they shared in the Otonokizaka music room—an end, and a beginning. Domestic Umimaki fluff





	Love is an Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Umi! A little late and I haven't been writing for you or the rest of μ's very much recently but I promise I still love you all very much

_Maki was late._

_She ran out of the classroom as soon as the teacher said they could go, not even waving goodbye to Hanayo and Rin. Of all the days the teacher could go on some tangent that went on beyond the bell, of course it had to be this one. She was sure Umi wouldn’t mind her not showing up on time—surprised, maybe, but not upset—but it was embarrassing being late to a meeting she herself had asked for, especially when it was the other person’s birthday. She sprinted through the halls, almost colliding into someone more than once. She just breathed out a quick ‘sorry’ and kept going._

_Finally, her destination was in sight. And indeed, her upperclassman was standing there, serene and graceful as always. “Umi!” Maki cried out, coming to a stop in front of her. “Sorry, were you waiting long? Today’s lesson went overtime and—”_

_Umi held up a hand. “It’s alright. I only just got here myself.” She was lying, Maki could tell. Her polite smile was strained (although not forced), as if Umi really wanted her to know she wasn’t mad. Such a kind soul. How could Maki possibly deserve her?_

* * *

Maki’s eyes shot open, the sun’s rays piercing the curtains and dancing on her face. A rare occurrence. By this hour she was usually at the hospital already. But not this day. Never this day.

Umi lay beside her, still asleep. Maki smiled. Umi was the only person she knew busier than herself. She deserved as much rest as she could get. She leaned over and lightly planted a kiss on her lover’s forehead. The older girl mumbled incoherently in response.

“Right, gotta get started,” Maki said, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up. The echoes of the memories that had resurfaced in her dreams resonated in her mind. It was Umi’s day, and Maki would be damned if her wife had anything less than the best experience from start to finish. They would be having a bigger party with their friends of course, courtesy of Kotori and Honoka, but that wasn’t until the weekend. Today, it was just the two of them.

* * *

_“Anyway, shall we get started?” Umi said, turning and sliding the music room door open._

_Maki’s fingers twitched. “Yeah. I’ll try to make it quick, I’m sure Kotori and Honoka have some big party waiting for you.”_

_“Oh, definitely not,” Umi said. “You’re right, those two have always liked to go overboard for my birthday, to a point where last year they could barely stay awake in class the next day. I made them promise to save it for the weekend starting this year.”_

_“Ah.” Then again, Maki supposed, if those two had had plans with Umi then there was no way she would’ve been able to arrange this meeting for just the two of them, alone. Maki started having second thoughts. Would this really work? Maybe she was just wasting both Umi’s and her own time._

* * *

Maki stopped by the piano, making a trail in the dust with her finger. The old thing looked so sad sitting neglected here in its corner. When was the last time she had played it? It couldn’t have been more than a few months ago, but it seemed so far away. Moreover, when was the last time she had played something with Umi? They were both so busy nowadays. They used to spend so much time together by her beloved instrument. Even after they stopped their activities as μ’s, the pair had continued to compose and write songs together in the school music room as if nothing had changed. They couldn’t keep meeting up after Umi went off to university, of course, but even then, they would send each other their work online and collaborate digitally. They must’ve had several hundred pieces by now. Some of them they had worked on until it was professional quality—Nico had asked them to write a few songs for her career—but most of them were short little numbers that were for them only. A blank sheet paper notebook lay open on the music stand, still ready for its owner to inscribe her next creation.

Maki removed the cover and tested some of the keys. Still in tune. Maybe later. First she had to make breakfast.

* * *

_Maki marched herself to the piano bench, sat, and pulled up the cover. She told the doubt in her head to stuff it. It was too late to turn back now. In a few weeks, Umi would be gone completely, off to university and her future, leaving her behind. They would try to stay in touch, of course, but Maki knew the two of them. They were such bad texters, they were liable to drift apart if they didn’t make a conscious effort otherwise. And how could she expect herself to do that if she couldn’t even make this effort right now?_

_She turned her head to Umi, who was digging through her bag for the notebook she used to work on their lyrics. “You don’t need that today,” she said._

_“What? I thought you had a new piece you wanted to show me and get started on some lyrics for.”_

_“Well...I lied to you a little bit.” From her own bag, Maki produced a handful of music sheets, which she spread out in front of her. There were lyrics already scrawled between the staves.  “This is a song for you, Umi. My present to you. You don’t need to write anything. Just listen.” Maki looked her straight in the eyes. “I mean it. Really, truly listen. Okay?” Umi nodded dumbly. Maki took a deep breath and started playing, her fingers dancing across the keys, her voice joining in the melody soon after._

The lights of town are a blur

I could almost touch the crescent moon gently with my hand

On those special days when I get to see you

My fingertips are glittering diamonds

 

I wanna be with you

Longer than usual

Sooner than usual

I’m not used to wearing high heels

And stagger in them, so lend me your arm

Would that be too obvious?

...

* * *

The door opened, and Umi stepped out, still blinking the sleep out of her eyes. “G’morning Maks,” she slurred.

“Hey there, beautiful,” Maki said, stifling a laugh. She still couldn’t get over the image of the otherwise prim and proper Sonoda Umi staggering in a daze in the morning. Usually she shook it off as soon as possible with a cup of coffee since she had to get herself together and in order for the day, but when they had the day off like this, the unkempt beast reared its head for Maki’s amusement.

“I made your favourite for breakfast,” Maki said, sliding a plate over to Umi.

“But anything you cook is my favourite.” Apparently Umi was awake enough for this kind of banter, at least

“I know,” Maki said, rolling her eyes, “that’s why I made _my_ favourite.” She flipped the second omelette onto her own plate, and carried it to the table. They said their thanks, and dug in.

“Tomato omelette,” Umi said. “I especially love it when you make this.”

“Eh? I thought anything was fine by you.”

“Yeah, but I love the way your eyes light up when you take a bite out of anything tomato.”

“Blegh. You are _such_ a sap.” Maki tried her damnedest not to smile, but Umi was too much of a dork. It was hard to believe this same girl used to be scandalized whenever Maki so much as tried to hold her hand. Then again, Maki herself could get so easily embarrassed when Umi found the courage to make comments like that. “Hurry up, you dork, I still have to give you your birthday present.”

“Present? I thought you were going to give it to me at the party along with everyone else.”

“Well yeah, I’m giving you something then too. But I just realized I wanted to give you something right now, too. Here, come on.” Maki grasped her hand and dragged her to her feet. Umi barely managed to stuff the last forkful of omelette in her mouth before being whisked away.

“I refuse to believe you’ve somehow found the time to compose a song in the scarce free time you’ve had recently.”

“You would be correct,” Maki said. She placed her fingers on the keys. It had been a long time, but the memory of that song and the feelings she had poured into it was burned into her mind. She could practically picture the notes and the words on the blank sheets in front of her. “This is an old one, actually. Thought you might like to hear it again.” She waited for a response, but Umi just nodded. Taking that as a sign to go ahead, Maki began, her fingers dancing across the keys.

_..._

_Love’s an illusion_

_Amazingly romantic_

_Unexpected warmth I didn’t see coming_

_Love’s an illusion_

_Quite fantastic_

_My heart’s beating too hard to hide_

* * *

_Maki let the last note ring. Slowly, she turned to Umi._

_“Maki, that was beautiful,” the older girl said, a light blush on her cheeks. “You wrote that...for me?”_

_“...I wasn’t sure you’d get the message,” Maki muttered, playing with her hair. “But, uh, yeah. Umi, I...”_

_“I know.” Umi stood up and walked beside the piano bench. She took Maki’s hands in her own. Umi’s hands were so strong, and warm, and soft, even though they should’ve been callused from her years in archery. Maki didn’t get insecure about her body that often, but her own rough fingers felt undeserving of Umi’s. “Maki. I like you too.”_

* * *

Maki let the last note ring. Slowly, she turned to Umi.

“As beautiful as the first time I heard it,” the older girl whispered, tears in her eyes.

“...I wasn’t sure you’d remember.”

“Of course I remember, you dummy.” Umi moved to sit on the piano bench. Maki shuffled over to make room. “That was the happiest day of my life! I cherish every detail of that moment, of that day.” Umi leaned her head on Maki’s shoulder and inhaled deeply. “Thanks, Maki. I love you.”

Maki gazed lovingly at her as her right hand found Umi's left. So many years had passed them by, but it was still as strong and warm as she remembered. “Happy birthday, Umi. I love you too.”

* * *

_***The song I used in this story is Mimori Suzuko's 恋はイリュージョン (Koi wa Illusion / "Love is an Illusion"). In case anyone doesn't know, Mimorin is Umi's voice actress. The song, of course, is in Japanese. The English translation I used is from[here](http://kimonobeat.tumblr.com/post/160786207911/mimori-suzuko-lyrics-koi-wa-illusion-%E6%81%8B%E3%81%AF%E3%82%A4%E3%83%AA%E3%83%A5%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B8%E3%83%A7%E3%83%B3)** _


End file.
